


Drunk In Love

by mrs_pennylane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Uncle/Niece relationship, drunk Sansa, sleazy Petey, sober Petyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: A drunk Sansa Stark is decided to fuck her uncle by marriage, Petyr, and he is not complaining.





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a damn flu that left me in bed for a day.

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
 _I've been thinking, I've been thinking_  
 _Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
 _I want you, na na_  
 _Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
 _I want you, na na_

_(Beyoncé - Drunk In Love)_

* * *

Petyr was quite reluctant to welcome his young niece when he was informed that he was the only living parent she had left. Her parents and siblings had died in a terrible car crash and her aunt – his obnoxious and irritating wife – had also passed away from a disease a few months prior. All in all, Petyr and his wife’s son, Robin, were the only family she had.

Sansa arrived to his house on her 16th birthday and Petyr couldn’t quite believe how gorgeous she had gotten over the years. Of course, she looked a like a fragile little thing and he promised he would take good care of her. Everything was fairly well until her 18th birthday, when Petyr gave her permission to go out with her friends to party. He knew pretty well she was going to drink, so he told her to be responsible and don’t pass out. Petyr didn’t expect her to come back home until very late and he stayed up working on his spreadsheet waiting for her.

There was a loud noise and the door slammed. Petyr rolled his eyes, _of course_ she is drunk. He got up from his chair and stopped on the corridor to see her taking off her stilettos that he had given her as a birthday present and she rose her head to look at him. Sansa definitely looked drunk and she smiled at him.

“Hey, uncle Petyr.” Sansa threw her bag on the couch and walked towards him. “I’m okay.”

“Oh, sure.” He mocked. “Go to your room, take a bath and sleep. You’ll feel as if the world is ending tomorrow morning.”

“No.” She answered and Petyr raised one eyebrow. “I’m 18 years old and I can make my own decisions.”

“No, not until you leave my roof, Sansa.”

 “I don’t need to leave your roof to do what I want.” She stumbled forward and tried to push Petyr inside back to his office but he held her. “Please.”

Petyr let her lead him inside the office and saw the door closing. Suddenly, with a force he didn’t see coming, Sansa pushed him to sit on the couch and straddled him.

“Sansa, wh-” He began but she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“You think I don’t know how you look at me? Stripping me with your own eyes?” She whispered while her hands travelled on his chest. Petyr tried not to think that she had her clothed cunt right above his groin and held her hands still.

“This is inappropriate, Sansa.”

“Is it? We are not related by blood, are we?”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m your uncle.”

“Again, an uncle by marriage.”

“I am your tutor.”

“You can tutor me on other things.” She said and tried to move her hands. Petyr wanted to argue, wanted to say how wrong this was but she was there, her beautiful body trapping him in that position and to be honest, as much as he tried to suppress that desire for years, now that she was 18, there was nothing forbidding him from having her. 2 years of self-control were enough already.

Petyr let her hands go and moved his own hands to slide on her long red locks, scraping her scalp and nape on the way down. When he reached her neck, he gripped her hard, hair tangled on the way. “Is this what you want, sweetling? You think you can handle me?”

“Yes, uncle Petyr.” Sansa whined, grinding on his dick. He pulled her forward, lips clashing against each other, hungry and urgent. She tasted just like the sweet little thing she was and he felt delighted that he could taste her youth, her pink lips so plump that there was no way a man would refuse kissing her.

Petyr’s tongue explored her petite mouth, making her moan on his lips. She let him dominate the kiss because while he was busy trying to memorize every corner of her mouth, Sansa was moving her body on his and it didn’t take long for him to get as hard as a rock. They broke the kiss and Petyr loved to see she was flushed.

“Does my sweetling like when her uncle kisses her like that?” He asked, letting his hands drop from her hair to her neck and down to her shoulders, then finally her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra under the dress and Petyr squeezed her tits, teasing the nipples just enough to let them perky.

Sansa moaned and held his hands, taking them away from her body. She started to slid down his body, resting just between his legs, and unzipped his trousers. “Oh, so that’s what my niece wants? To suck her uncle’s dick?”

“Yes.” She softly moaned. “I want to suck my uncle’s cock until he begs me to stop.”

Petyr watched as Sansa slowly pulled his trousers and boxers down, freeing his erection. He also watched her eyes wide as she took hold of his cock, pumping it softly.

“Is this the first time you see a cock, my dear?” He asked while she toyed with him.

“No.” Sansa answered, looking at his manhood. “But it’s the biggest I’ve seen.”

“Oh, so you have already adventured yourself on sex?”

“Not that much…” Sansa looked down shyly.

“Have you ever taken a man on your mouth?”

“One or two.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.” She answered, looking at him now. Gods, her blue eyes were so gorgeous, they were as blue as the sea and Petyr could get lost in them, drown and he would die a happy man. Sansa licked her lips and he took hold of her hair, helping get it out the way.

“Go on, then.” He coaxed and she lowered her head, opening her mouth to take his length in. She was awfully slow and that only served to increase his anxiety to feel her lips wrapped around his thick cock. Then, finally, oh, _finally_ , her lips touched him, followed by her tongue that licked clean his pre-cum and set up a steady pace licking his length. Her mouth moved upwards and downwards, and Petyr could swear he had never seen such a beautiful image like this one. If she wasn’t experience in this kind of thing, then she was certainly a natural learner.

Sansa raised her eyes and stared at him, while her delicious mouth worked wonders on him. Her hair was like a flame, trapped on his fingers while her head bobbed up and down. If Robin wasn’t upstairs, he would have already groaned loud with desire but no one could walk into them in such a sinful position. Sansa was kneeled between his legs, his cock inside of her mouth and he was pretty sure she was wet on her little cunt. She let his cock escape from her mouth with an obscene pop and drove her tongue down, towards his balls. Petyr felt himself tighten when her hot tongue touched his most sensitive place, making small gentle circles. She kept looking at him all the time, possibly taking note of his reactions.

Petyr wanted to act composed and he did act like it in the beginning, but it was too much. He was starting to sweat, even in this cold weather, and his free hand was held in a tight fist. How would it feel like fucking her? He imagined she was so tight. Sansa let him go and raised, taking down her panties and throwing at him.

“Hmm.” He hummed when her panties hit him in the face and he noticed she had soaked her underwear. Her scent filled his nose and all he could think about now was taste her. “Come here with uncle Petyr. Let me taste that pussy.”

Sansa ignored him and pulled her dress up only enough for him to see a trail of red hair leading to the place he wanted the most to be now. She held his cock on her hand and turned around, sinking into him. It took him by surprise when her tightness completely captured him and he groaned, holding her to his body.

“Shit.” Petyr hissed. She let out a whimper when he started moving under her as he tried to feel more of how good she was.

So she wasn’t a virgin, huh? That made the situation less fucked up. It was one thing to fuck his 18 years old nice, it was another thing to take away her virtue. Thankfully she had given herself to him without this uh, trouble. Petyr held her by the waist, helping guide her down on his cock over and over and over until she stated panting.

“Uncle Petyr.” She moaned, holding his hands that gripped her flesh. “You feel so good.”

Of course that caressed his pride – it wasn’t always that he got to fuck such a perfect creature and hear her saying his name and telling him how good he felt.

“That’s what my baby girl likes?” He raised his upper body and hugged her, letting both of his hands land on her breasts.

“Yes, uncle Petyr.” Sansa answered back and rotated her hips to emphasize her point. Petyr let his head fall back at the feeling of her pussy clasping around him and wondered if he was going to survive once she came.

He let his right hand travel south until it reached her mound, sliding between her wetness to find her swollen clit. Petyr heard her hold her breath when he applied pressure on her precious pearl, which only encouraged him to rub her faster. She tried to keep her rhythm riding him, he could tell, but once the pleasure started to take her body, it overtook her movements as well. She was moving erratically and Petyr felt her cunt clenching him, and he knew she was close now. A few more strokes and there she was, gasping and shaking on top of him, her juices dripping on his cock and balls.

“Oh, Sansa.” He moaned on her neck while she caught her breath. He noticed she had been holding his hand that was between her legs all along and that she was shaking.

“Are you alright?” He joked.

“I think so.” She managed to answer and let out a sigh. Petyr laughed and hugged her.

“You are so beautiful, sweetling.” Petyr whispered against her neck. “Now lean back, let uncle Petyr finish your job.”

Sansa leaned back, laying her head on his shoulder as he raised one of her legs to give him leverage to thrust faster. He set a fast rhythm, fucking her the hardest he could in this position. She whispered encouragement on his ear, telling him how she was loving to feel her uncle’s cock, how he felt thick and hot on her sweet little cunt and how she wanted him to cum just for her. Hearing her saying these filthy things on his ear, combined with the feeling of her tightness, sent him over the edge.

On the last moment, he took himself out of her and squirted his cum all over her belly and dress. He didn’t mean to ruin her dress this way but his ecstasy was stronger than him and he couldn’t quite control the spurts.

“Fuck.” Petyr groaned, still holding her to his chest. He turned to his side to see blue eyes observing him, her pink lips open in a little “oh” as if she was surprised to see him this wrecked.

“You-” She started, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. She cleared her throat and spoke again, “You look so sexy when you cum.”

He laughed and kissed her hard. “Do I? That is because you don’t see yourself in the mirror when you cum.”

“Will you show me next time?” Petyr knew this was the alcohol giving her the courage to do and say things she wouldn’t normally. He would have to coerce her a little the next time to do these naughty things because he intended to have her sober.

“Of course, my darling. You know I’d do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
